fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayra
Ira (アイラ Aira, also known as Ayra and Aira in the fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. Ira is the first female Sword Fighter to appear in the history of Fire Emblem. She has been credited for introducing the current form of the Myrmidon class, which will later be the trademark for the Nabarl archetype. She is the first recruitable enemy in the game. Owing to the difficulty of recruiting her, Ira may be accidentally killed off as an enemy unit by players who are new to the game. This will prove to be detrimental to the player both in the short and long runs, as both her children and herself are important assets to the armies of both generations. Ira is thus highly praised by more knowledgeable fans of the game, easily making her one of the most popular characters of said game. Ira is also the first character to appear in the default demo sequence of the game, alongside Shanan. She is officially introduced at the beginning of Chapter 1 of Seisen no Keifu, shortly after Eltshan holds a discussion with Siglud in Evans castle. When she is introduced, she is seen to be speaking to Kinbois, with her threatening him with death, should he eat his words. Ira possesses the skills Pursuit, Awareness, and the Shooting Star Sword, and is thus considered one of the more versatile characters of Seisen no Keifu, vying for competition with Levn, the prince of Silesia, and Briggid, lord of Jungby, among others, for this title. Ira is a great suitor, ability-wise, for practically any playable male character in Siglud's tale. She is arguably best paired with character such as Holyn, Lex, Dew, or Noish. Holyn and Lex tend to be most often dubbed her best suitors, a result of the skillsets they provide her children, alongside the fact that either one will be able to gift her a Brave Sword, one of the better weapons of the game. Ira is set to make a cameo appearance in Fire Emblem: Awakening, via the SpotPass function. Biography Princess Ira, a descendant of Odo, one of the 12 Jugdral Crusaders, was born and raised in Isaac castle, the capital city located in southern Isaac. She is the daughter of King Mananan and an anonymous deceased mother, and half-sister of Prince Mariccle, 12 years her senior. If paired, she will be the mother of Lakche and Skasaher. According to unofficial sources, Ira was born in the Gran Calendar year 738~740 and stands at 169 centimeters in height. She weighs 53 kilograms, and her blood type is AB. In Seisen no Keifu, it is revealed that she had known Holyn prior to the events of the game. On hindsight, Ira is presented to be rather cold and unfeeling towards strangers, with her true caring nature only revealed to those whom she considers to be close to her. As an Isaacian warrior, she is willing to reciprocate trust in whomever she carries a truce with. Character history In Gran 757, the Kingdom of Isaac was on the verge of destruction. During the events of the Prologue chapter of Seisen no Keifu, Prince Kurth of Barhara Castle, Grandbell, made the decision for the Grandbellian army to invade Ira's country, the Kingdom of Isaac, because of public outcry involving the Isaacian barbarians from Rivough attacking Darna. Darna was once a peaceful dukedom and was originally cooperating with Grandbell, but there were several disturbing reports of massive slaughter being carried out by the Rivough army. Ira's father Mananan intended to reveal to Prince Kurth that only the Rivough army had attacked Darna, but was fatefully assassinated by Duke Reptor of Freege under the influence of Manfroy. Manfroy and Reptor wanted the Isaacian-Grandbellian war to continue, in a conspiracy that also involved the likes of Duke Langobalt, in a bid to obtain more power for themselves. At the time of the Isaacian-Grandbellian war, the defeated men and children of Isaacian royalty were to be executed, with the women being forced into supposed slavery, which usually ended up with them being raped and tortured to death. Mariccle foresaw his own death and the fall of Isaac, and hence did not wish for either Ira or Shanan to go through this suffering. With the fact that Grandbell's military might was far beyond that of Isaac in mind, he thus made the painful decision to order Ira and Shanan to flee from Isaac to Verdane and escape Isaac's conflict with Grandbell. At the time, Verdane was the only country that was not under Grandbellian rule, as it did not foster friendly ties with Grandbell. Upon arriving in Verdane, Shanan found his new life in Verdane amusing, even going so far as to make a game out of it. However, Ira was known to struggle to make ends meet both for herself and Shanan, and thus forced herself to work as a mercenary for Kinbois. She shows up with Kinbois in Chapter 1 of Seisen no Keifu, taking place in the Gran Calendar year 757. She is employed to guard his castle, Genoa, while he advances northward to retake the castle of Evans. Kinbois, having left only a pittance of his army at Genoa, has Shanan locked in the dungeon to prevent Ira from shirking from her duties. This results in Ira threatening to impale Kinbois on a stick in order to prevent him from breaking his promise. When Siglud and his forces approach Genoa Castle, Ira declares that she will kill anyone who dares to come near her, and thus begins to fight. Siglud then manages to conquer Genoa Castle, rescuing Shanan in the process. Shanan will then explain Ira's situation to Siglud, resulting in her life being spared. Thereafter, Ira, as a means to expressing her gratitude towards Siglud for rescuing Shanan, decides to enlist in his army. Later in Chapter 1, after Siglud manages to convince her to join his army, she will discuss the political situation between Isaac and Grandbell with Cuan. Through this conversation, it is revealed that Cuan's father, King Calf of Lenster, holds Ira's father Mananan in high regard. Ira then informs Cuan that in response to her father's death, her brother Mariccle launched a full-scale war against Grandbell. However, Grandbell's military might is far beyond that of Isaac, resulting in Mariccle perishing as a result. As the player later learns, Mananan is assassinated by the Duke of Freege, Reptor, as he journeyed to Barhara to explain the situation with Rivough to Prince Kurth. As a result, despite having joined the ranks of Siglud's army, Ira still views Grandbell as her sworn enemy. In Chapter 3, either Lex or Holyn may present Ira the Brave Sword, with them admitting that the going will become much tougher with more battles being waged. In Chapter 5, after Siglud conquers Lubeck Castle, Ira's children, Lakche and Skasaher (provided she is paired up by this time), will flee alongside Shanan, Oifaye, and Celice to the safe confines of Isaac, where they eventually settle down in the town of Tilnanogue. After watching them disappear from sight, Ira will speak to Siglud, informing him that she has decided to wrap up the favor she owes him after the Battle of Barhara, expressing the desire to raise Shanan. By a cruel twist of fate, however, Ira's whereabouts after this particular battle are left unknown. Neither the game itself nor other official sources reveal her fate after the Battle of Barhara, resulting in the arising of heated debate concerning her whereabouts. According the manga adaptation by Oosawa Mitsuki, Ira survived the Battle of Barhara but died years afterwards, a plausible perspective that is not confirmed. Ira herself is not directly mentioned in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. However, the game confirms that the other female members of Siglud's army who were present in the Battle of Barhara managed to survive, leading to certain sources claiming that Ira had perished in the Battle of Barhara. In Game Seisen no Keifu Recruitment Getting Ira to join Siglud's forces is somewhat difficult, but she is well worth the effort. First off, Siglud and his forces have to lure her away from Genoa Castle, with characters such as Alec and Arden being sent down as bait to attract her attention, owing to the fact that they are resistant to her meteor attack. This will give Siglud the chance to approach Genoa Castle and retake it without Ira engaging in battle. She will be recruited upon speaking to her with Siglud after Genoa Castle is captured. Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Sword Fighter | Odo |4 |32 |11 |0 |16 |17 |3 |7 |1 |6 | - |3000 | Pursuit Awareness Shooting Star | Sword - A | Iron Blade |} Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |70% |30% |5% |60% |30% |20% |20% |5% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Swordmaster *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +5 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +0 Love Growths *Siglud: N/A *Cuan: N/A *Fin: 0+2 *Noish: 0+2 *Alec: 0+2 *Arden: 0+2 *Lex: 0+2 *Azel: 0+2 *Midayle: 0+2 *Dew: 0+2 *Jamka: 0+2 *Holyn: 0+2 *Levn: 50+2 *Beowolf: 50+2 *Claud: 200+2 Overall Ira exudes the traits that are reminiscent of the Nabarl archetype. However, unlike other Nabarl-type characters in the series she does not come equipped with a Killing Edge, but is instead equipped with the Shooting Star sword skill. This skill enables her to perform five consecutive attacks on an enemy unit upon activation. Ira can be trained to her promotional level without the aid of tactics involving Boss Abuse or Elite Ring. It is advised to not overuse Ira, as her tendency to kill most enemies may deprive the player's other units of precious EXP. She also possesses the useful Awareness skill, making her a perfect candidate to take down bosses who come equipped with the Great Shield skill. Ira is best paired with Holyn, Lex, Dew, or Noish. Her children, the twins Lakche and Skasaher, will inherit the versatile skills that she possesses, resulting in most of her possible suitors not being able to reduce their usability by very huge margins. Awakening Base Stats |Swordmaster |14 |48 |23 |8 |37 |39 |17 |15 |11 |6 | Avoid +10 Vantage Astra Movement +1 | Sword - A |Brave Sword* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Recruit Conversation Siglud: Ira, wait! We've got Prince Shanan. You don't need to fight anymore! Ira: What!? YOU rescued Shanan? Prove it to me! Siglud: Prince Shanan told me that you're the younger sister to the King of Isaac. He also said that you'd be hostile towards us since we're from Grandbell. But consider the facts. You have a young prince to protect. Is this war really worth risking your life over!? Ira: My brother, the king, was prepared for death when he entrusted Shanan with me. We've come this far ... But you're right. I can't risk my life for Verdane! I must see Shanan through until he's old enough to become a respectable king. Siglud: Then put down your sword. As descendant of Baldo, the Crusader of Light, I will not betray you. Ira: ... Consider yourself reciprocated then. That's the way of the Isaacian warrior. For now I consecrate my sword to thee. But I still view Grandbell as my sworn enemy. Just so prepare for the day when that enemy may include you. Siglud: War sure can be cruel. Ira, warrior of Isaac ... I pray that day never comes. Death Quotes Conversations In Chapter 1, after Genoa Castle is captured, Siglud may speak to Ira to recruit her. In Chapter 1, after Ira is recruited, Cuan may speak to her, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 3, if neither Ira, Lex, nor Holyn has a lover, either one of the two male characters may speak to her, resulting in her receiving a Brave Sword and 100 love points with the conversation initiator. In Chapter 5, after Lubeck Castle is captured, Siglud may speak to Ira, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, if Ira's lover is either Lex, Holyn, or Arden, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Etymology Ira is Latin for Wrath. Ira is also a diminutive form of Irina, a given feminine Slavic name and Irene, meaning peace. Ira is also a given unisex Hebrew name meaning "watchful". Trivia *Ira is the rare figurine in the Fire Emblem: Exceed a Generation Trading Figure collection. *The Fire Emblem Treasure family tree reveals that Mariccle and Ira may have different mothers.http://serenesforest.net/fe4/jugdral_family_tree.jpg *Ira is paired with Lex in the Oosawa Mitsuki manga adaptation of the game. In said adaptation, they are shown to engage each other in battle when the they first meet. *In the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation, Ira is first courted by Alec, but is shown to reject his affections. Later, she is paired with Holyn, whose child self appears to her in her dreams, although it took her quite a while to recognize him. Gallery File:Ira TCG1.jpg|Ira, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sword Fighter. File:Fe2-006.jpg|Ira, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sword Fighter. File:Ira TCG2.jpg|Ira, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sword Fighter. File:Ira_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Ira, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Swordmaster. File:Ira_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Ira from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Ira Figurine.jpg|An Ira figurine. File:IraFE4OosawaManga.png|Ira, as she appears in the Oosawa manga adaption. File:Ira in Kakusei.png|Ira appearing as a SpotPass Character in Awakening File:ira.gif|Concept Art of Ira. File:Ira.png|Ira's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. File:Aira Sword Fighter.png|Ira's battle sprite as a Sword Fighter Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters